


where two lines meet

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Multi, New Relationship, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, two and two managed to become three, and these are the moments Wade never wants to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where two lines meet

Wade’s first instinct upon waking up is to frown at the very apparent lack of duvet around him, but something akin to a laugh from the other side of the bed has him smiling instead.

They’re awake, then. Kissing, by the sound of it, and now shifting around on the bed. Alicia laughs again, somehow so sunny even just after waking up, and then Drew does – lower, quieter – and Wade thinks the combination of the two is the best thing he’s ever heard. The two of them, enjoying each other.

He knows them both so well already, so it only makes sense to give them the time to get to know each other just as well.

Wade’s content to do just that for now – to just listen, eyes closed, wondering how the hell he got so lucky that his boyfriend and girlfriend want each other as well as wanting him – but then they’re _talking_ and with the things they’re saying, he can’t quite help it. Especially when he hears “Think we’ve managed to wake him up yet?” from Drew, and Wade has to clear his throat.

“Oh, I’m awake,” he says, opening his eyes properly and turning so he’s facing them. Alicia’s on top of Drew, not quite straddling him, and they’re both still under the duvet. “Bit difficult not to be with you two.”

Wade sits up and leans across for kisses from both of them. Alicia just about moans into his mouth when he kisses her, and he hears Drew chuckle behind him. That was his doing, then: his hand beneath the sheets, touching, teasing. Wade can’t tell exactly what Drew’s doing under there, just knows that he’s touching Alicia, and from the sound of things, touching her _good_. Not that Wade would expect anything less from him, of course, but it’s reassuring. Reassuring that both Alicia and Drew want this as much as he does, want the three of them together as much as he does.

He pulls the duvet across the bed a little, just for some more warmth, and it slips down from where it obscured their bodies from Wade’s view. Drew’s got his thumb pressed to Alicia’s clit, rubbing in slow circles that pull soft words and sharp gasps from her.

Wade watches her, his head on Drew’s shoulder, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck, his ear.

“Give her more,” he says, gaze flicking right back to Alicia to check if that’s OK. “If she wants it.”

Alicia smirks.

“I _want_ ,” she tells them, challenging, and when Drew eases a finger up into her, she grinds down onto it.

Wade presses a kiss to Drew’s collarbone when he adds a second, letting a teasing hand skim down Drew’s chest and wrap around his cock. “Can’t go letting you two have all the fun now, hm?” He smirks when Drew shudders at the contact, when he notices Alicia’s eyes move to where he’s touching Drew.

None of them expected this to be easy, but Wade thinks they’re working it out just fine.


End file.
